Me da Igual
by Lumiere Kirkland-Bonnefoy
Summary: La música resonaba en los oídos de Fudou, mientras se despedía de su pasado junto a Kidou. Él creyó que sin importar nada, el de ojos carmín estaría a su lado para siempre, pero todo dio un rumbo diferente en cuestión de minutos. Y por culpa de una discusión, perdió a su primer y único amor.


**N/A:** Tuve un momento emo, por culpa de esa canción llamada "Me da Igual", del grupo "Camila". Espero que les guste, sé que es algo triste, pero lo hice de corazón.

**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level 5, la canción es del grupo Camila y Fudou es de Kidou. ;^; Lo único mío es la historia. 8D

* * *

**Me da Igual**

_._

_._

_._

_No me importa dónde estás,__  
__Con quien sales, con quien vas.__  
__Ya me da igual._

Fudou Akio, a sus jóvenes dieciséis años, había comprendido que era inútil sentir cosas que no le correspondían.

Por ejemplo, sentirse celosos de ver a Sakuma cerca de Kidou, con el cual mantuvo un noviazgo que ya había acabado; no tenía derecho de sentirse así. Pero uno no elige sentir celos o molestias de ver a la persona que quieres alejarse con otro.

Probablemente el chico de ojos carmín no sabía lo que provocaba en su ex pareja.

Sin embargo, un día y sin darse cuenta, dejaron de importarle cosas como esas. Él siempre tuvo la capacidad de manejar sus emociones, de ocultarlas y ahora esa capacidad estaba mucho más desarrollada. Por lo que todo lo relacionado con el chico de la capa, le daba igual.

O eso quería creer, para no sufrir.

_Si no quieres verme más,_

_Hazte a un lado, pero ya…_

_No me dañes más._

Su relación estaba terminada. Le habían puesto un punto final después de aquella discusión tan tonta –como casi todas–, en la que Akio no se reprimió a gritarle cosas que mantenía en lo más profundo de su subconsciente; porque sabía que el daño que provocarían serían como para su peor enemigo, no para el amor de su vida.

Y sin duda, las palabras calan profundo en las personas.

Pero después de eso, había mantenido su _venenosa_ lengua quieta todas las veces que se habían visto para tratar de arreglar el problema, que parecía empezar a molestar a las personas a su alrededor. Y para su propio dolor, Kidou se cobraba la herida sentimental que el de ojos verdes le hizo primero, diciendo cosas ofensivas hacia su persona.

Le dolía en el alma ver que ese chico tan amable había cambiado por su culpa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, prefirió que Yuuto se alejara de él lo más posible.

_Tanto tiempo te esperé,_

_Tantas noches te soñé._

_Solo en sueños te besé._

_Y en tus labios me quedé._

Le tomó mucho reunir el valor necesario para pedirle perdón a Kidou. Soñó millones de veces con ser perdonado, con el beso perfecto al más puro estilo de los mangas que leía Haruna con las otras chicas. ¡Por Dios! El tonto de ojos carmín lo había puesto como una colegiala enamorada. Y no, él era Akio, el más malo entre los malos…

Pero, el amor te cambia, ¿no?

Y en sus sueños los besos eran eternos, dulcemente eternos.

_En cambio tú, apagas mi luz,_

_Sin mirar atrás._

_Hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar._

_Y borrar todo lo que fui,_

_Pensando que serías para mí._

Fudou miraba por la ventana de su habitación, se encontraba con las rodillas junto al pecho y su mentón recostado en ellas.

Patético, según él.

Ese era su refugio, se sentía tan humillado. Su orgullo estaba quebrado después de todas las veces que se acercó a Yuuto para decirle que lo sentía, que se había equivocado al decirle aquellas cosas horribles. Pero el otro chico siempre tenía una excusa para evitar escuchar la disculpa de Akio.

En momentos como ese, sentía que el tiempo que habían pasado juntos fue en vano. Era un vacío que lo comía por dentro.

_Me cuesta tanto asimilar,_

_Que todo lo que vi es real._

_Me tengo que alejar._

_Siento ganas de llorar,_

_No lo puedo soportar._

_Me cuesta respirar._

Ver a su ex con el _estúpido pingüino_, también conocido como Sakuma, es algo que podía soportar muy bien, pero era el colmo que se besaran frente a él –y el resto de sus conocidos, pero ellos no importaban–. Claro que como siempre, su fría mirada no cambiaba en absoluto. El dolor era tan grande, pero podía sobrellevarlo bien hasta que disimuladamente se alejaba de ellos; para llorar tranquila y pausadamente. Así no se darían cuenta.

Lo que no podía asimilar, era el hecho de que eso le parecía una acción cruel, impropia viniendo de Yuuto.

Y cuando al fin llegaba a casa, su llanto era más fuerte, pero igual de silencioso. El ahogar el ruido hacía que le costara respirar.

Todo se volvía peor cuando recordaba que Kidou calmaba sus malos momentos con un simple: "Todo está bien, estamos juntos".

Puñaladas frías directo a su maltrecho corazón.

_Tanto tiempo te esperé,_

_Tantas noches te soñé._

_Solo en sueños te besé._

_Y en tus labios me quedé._

¿Malditos o benditos sueños? Esos en los que mantenía la esperanza de volver junto al chico de los googles.

Era culpa de esa parte de él que se negaba a dejar atrás lo vivido con Kidou. Los besos que soñaba parecían tan reales. Lo único malo es que eran tan dulces como amargos. Lo hacían feliz y le daban tristeza.

Confuso, ¿verdad?

_En cambio tú, apagas mi luz,_

_Sin mirar atrás._

_Hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar._

_Y borrar todo lo que fui,_

_Pensando que serías para mí…_

_Para mí…_

Sentía dolor al aceptar que era hora de dejar todo atrás. El dolor, las lágrimas, la tristeza y el amor; debían de desaparecer para que pudiera seguir con su vida como quería. Le costaba dejar en el pasado a la persona que supo sacarlo de su soledad. La persona que había visto algo bueno en él, que le enseñó a amar, a la que se entregó en cuerpo y alma porque realmente siempre pensó que su amor sería eterno. Creyó que Kidou sería para él toda su vida.

Debía de ser una especie de castigo. Algo muy malo debió de haber hecho, para que ahora la vida le estuviera quitando a Yuuto. Para que ahora tuviera que borrar de su mente y de su corazón todo lo relacionado con él y los momentos que vivieron juntos.

Akio tomó su maleta y decididamente subió al avión que lo llevaría lejos de Japón, rumbo a Italia. Necesitaba estar lejos, para, según él; despertar de esa maldita pesadilla y volver todo a la normalidad.

Quizás algún día volvería y se encontraría con su primer amor otra vez. Pero sin duda entonces, nada sería igual…

_En cambio tú, apagas mi luz,_

_Sin mirar atrás._

_Hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar._

_Y borrar todo lo que fui,_

_Pensando que serias para mí._

—Adiós, Yuuto-kun —susurró el de ojos verdes contra la ventanilla del avión, soltando unas lágrimas. Puso una de sus típicas sonrisas felinas, mientras la música empezaba a reproducirse en sus auriculares y el avión alzaba vuelo—. Te amo, pero eso ya me da igual.

.

.

.

* * *

Jamás me perdonaré por separa a Yuuto de Akio. ;w;

Amo a esta pareja, es mi favorita de Inazuma Eleven; **K**idou x **F**udou Forever ~ :D

_**¿Reviews? **_**_Para levantarle el ánimo a Fudou_**~


End file.
